


Indulgence

by oxenbuckaroo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Edging, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Hand Jobs, Rimming, also kakashi is trans, oh boy, theres just a lot happening, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxenbuckaroo/pseuds/oxenbuckaroo
Summary: During an outing with Kakashi and Gai's friends, Yamato lets slip an embarrassing secret that leads to something.... rowdy... (basically Kakashi fondles Yamato in a restaurant and then they all go home and fuck).





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> i was talking to my roomies about what yamato's kinks would be and we ended up deciding on exhibitionism..... so this was born. there isnt enough kakayamagai and there CERTAINLY isnt enough trans kakashi so you're all welcome!!! also ive never written porn before so yahoo i guess
> 
> thanks kotu for being my betaboy ;-))

The restaurant was packed, which was normal for a Friday night but still inconvenient for how many people had ended up coming. From in between Kakashi and Gai, Yamato could just barely squeeze his arm past the shoulder pressing into his side so that he could eat his meal, and even then the jostling of Gai’s exuberant motions made it so that more food dropped back onto his plate than made it into his mouth.

From across them in the crowded booth, Asuma, Genma, Raidou, and Ebisu squeezed in close in order to give Kurenai the aisle seat – a spot that Yamato envied as he felt Gai’s heel bump into his toes for the fifth time that night. On Gai’s other side, Anko knocked back another gulp of her beer and leaned in towards Genma eagerly.

“I’m not saying that they _did_ , I’m just saying that it’s highly likely that they _could_ have done it,” she pressed, making Genma frown in consideration and Raidou drag a hand down his face.

“I understand where you’re coming from, but you’re overlooking other options,” Genma said.

“Please don’t–“ Raidou begged, looking as harried as Yamato felt.

“Who’s to say he didn’t go for Chouza instead of Inoichi?”

Raidou’s low groan was almost drowned out under Gai’s squawk of offense and Anko’s bark of sharp laughter. Genma only grinned lazily as both Raidou and Ebisu began loudly lecturing over each other about the importance of showing respect and privacy to your elders, drawing several curious looks from the other patrons around them. Quietly, Anko and Kurenai drew closer together and began to whisper something that Yamato could not, and quite honestly did not want to hear.

“They get pretty heated about this subject when they get drunk,” Kakashi whispered in Yamato’s ear, sending a shiver up his spine that he fought to suppress. “You get used to it after a while.”

Yamato only had to turn his head slightly to see Kakashi’s flushed, pleased face out of the corner of his eye. He only just barely remembered to nod, most of his attention focused on the thin strip of pink cheek that was visible above Kakashi’s mask. The plate of saury that had been full at the beginning of the night was picked clean despite Yamato having never noticed Kakashi’s mask lowering, and the taller man was now carefully nursing his second cup of sake through the thin black fabric.

This was only the third time that Yamato had gone out with all of his partners’ friends at once, and the first time that alcohol had been introduced into the mix. So far he liked the people and the conversation, but the drink and extra guests had added an unanticipated element that had Yamato fighting hard not to squirm in his seat and give himself away to the men sitting next to him. Even before they had started drinking, the hard press of Kakashi’s thigh and the constant shifting of Gai’s shoulder against his own had Yamato feeling lightheaded.

Yamato, having known Kakashi for quite some time, was not unfamiliar with how the older man acted when under the influence. With his playful character increased tenfold and his affectionate side more present than usual, a drunk Kakashi was not to be underestimated. Yamato was aware that they would be drinking at the restaurant, and he knew the risks coming in, but that didn’t make it any easier to control himself when Kakashi brushed Yamato’s knee with the tips of his fingers or sent warm air across his neck when he leaned in close to whisper into his ear.

Under the table Yamato was feeling restrained and hot, and was certain that at any moment one of them would catch on.

“Hey, Yamato, are you feeling alright?” Kakashi murmured, distracting Yamato from the way Gai’s thick thigh felt pressed against his own. “You haven’t been drinking much.”

“Uh,” Yamato glanced down at his nearly full glass of beer. “No, I’m fine. I’m just taking it slowly.”

Kakashi’s mask crinkled in the way that Yamato knew meant he was frowning and Yamato’s heart raced faster.

“… Are you uncomfortable? I know Ebisu and Anko came last minute, so I get it if it’s too much for you,” Kakashi said, purposefully pitching his voice lower so that only Yamato could hear him.

A wave of fondness came over Yamato and he found himself smiling despite the thick tension that wound up his spine. He shook his head minutely and took a small sip from his glass to dampen his dry throat before speaking.

“Don’t worry Kakashi, I’m having a good time. I find your friends to be….” Yamato trailed off and they both stared at Genma, Kurenai and Gai chanting as Anko chugged her beer. “Interesting.”

Kakashi stifled a snort of agreement and opened his mouth to speak again when Gai suddenly cheered, his right arm pulling back sharply to give Anko a congratulatory thumbs-up and causing his elbow to brush firmly across Yamato’s chest.

He let out a small gasp as the fabric of his shirt dragged roughly on his already sensitive nipple, knowing that despite how the loud atmosphere of the restaurant and how soft his gasp was in comparison, Kakashi surely would have heard it. Heart pounding, Yamato barely registered Gai whirling around to give a loud apology.

“It’s f-fine,” Yamato stuttered out, cursing himself even as he spoke.

Gai then turned back around, the moment insignificant and already forgotten, and Yamato swallowed thickly, focusing very intently on his beer and resolutely ignoring the presence on his right side. Kakashi allowed Yamato a few moments to stew before he leaned in slightly, his gloved hand shifting from where it was resting on Kakashi’s thigh over to Yamato’s. A mixture of pleasure and anxiety ran through Yamato and he tensed, making Kakashi’s hand pause briefly before it continued its journey to brush softly on the straining fabric covering Yamato’s groin.

Kakashi’s hand froze again in response to Yamato’s sharp inhale and stayed poised on his inner thigh as he spoke lowly next to Yamato’s ear.

“Tenzou… are you hard?”

It took every ounce of Yamato’s training and self-control not to visibly react past the heavy blush that rose up from under the fabric on his neck to stain his cheeks. He risked a quick glance to Kakashi and saw his partner’s right eye squint in amusement. Yamato very quickly averted his gaze to the conversation still running strongly between the others seated at the table.

“How unexpected… that my darling kouhai would have such a risky kink,” Kakashi whispered.

Yamato blushed even harder and his heart seemed as though it would thud right out of his chest.

“That’s not-“ he began, but was interrupted by Kakashi’s index finger dragging slowly along his confined length. “ _Kakashi_.”

“Do you want me to stop?” Kakashi asked, his hand still making its teasing movements.

Yamato waited a beat too long to respond and Kakashi began to softly withdraw his hand from Yamato’s lap, sending a wave of desperation through Yamato so strongly that it overshadowed his embarrassment. He gave a tiny, jerky shake of his head that had Kakashi chuckling and moving his hand back to where it was.

“Hmm… what if I made you cum here in the middle of the restaurant?”

Kakashi’s low murmur had Yamato breathing quicker as the imagery flooded his mind, and he couldn’t help the unconscious twitch of his hips as he strained towards Kakashi’s hand. In response, Kakashi pressed down harder with just his index and middle fingers.

“Which would you prefer? Do you want to cum here or back at my apartment?”

Yamato seriously considered the question, taking a casual drink from his glass as he continued to observe the rest of the group. The thought of coming undone by Kakashi’s hand as their other partner and his friends chatted obliviously around them was tempting, but…

He directed his gaze towards Gai and watched with amusement as the man launched into another story about how his three precious students had displayed their strength and teamwork. Yamato softly shook his head and collected himself before speaking with an impressive amount of restraint, turning his head just enough so that Raidou and Ebisu wouldn’t be able to read his lips.

“Back at home,” Yamato said, matching Kakashi’s tone. “I wouldn’t want Gai to feel left out.”

Kakashi huffed a laugh that blew across Yamato’s cheek and shifted his hand until his whole palm was resting firmly on Yamato’s cock. The sudden warmth and pressure was enough to have Yamato’s grip tightening on his glass of beer, and Kakashi’s low laugh turned into a hum.

“Hey now, we wouldn’t want anyone finding out,” he said. “Especially not Gai. Can you imagine what a scene he would cause?”

The laugh that Yamato choked out was more strained than amused as Kakashi began to languidly move his hand. Having spent the whole night wound up and on edge, even the small amount of stimulation from Kakashi’s hand through Yamato’s pants was enough to make him strain to keep his voice in.

Around them, all of their friends had long since finished eating and were finishing up their last drinks, much to Anko’s displeasure. Conversation had died down slightly, both at their table and across the restaurant as a whole, and Yamato could hear every beat of his heart as though it were amplified. Kakashi’s hand didn’t slow even as Asuma turned to try and engage Kakashi in the conversation.

“How are your kids doing? I’ve heard some… _things_ about your new one, Sai.”

Kakashi let out a laugh that made his whole body vibrate where it pressed up against Yamato.

“He’s a strange one for sure, but he’s got plenty of potential,” Kakashi said, his voice betraying the fondness he had for the new member of his team. “Yamato’s actually spent more time with him overall, though.”

Cursing Kakashi silently, Yamato mustered a convincing smile and nodded when Asuma’s attention shifted to him. On his left, Gai turned directly towards Yamato and shifted his weight in a way that shoved their legs closer together, roughly jostling Kakashi’s grip. Yamato knew without looking that everyone there was waiting for his answer. From under the table, Kakashi’s hand slowed to a torturous pace.

“I won’t deny that he has some things he needs to work on socially,” Yamato said evenly. “But I think he’s been researching a lot lately.”

“How admirable that he should strive to better himself!” Gai exclaimed drunkenly into Yamato’s left ear, then immediately knocked over his near empty glass of alcohol.

“Gai!”

Raidou lunged across the table to snatch up the fallen glass before it could knock anything else over, and all attention left Yamato as Gai and Raidou scrambled to mop up the spilled liquid. Asuma, probably knowing from experience that Gai’s clumsiness and level of enthusiasm would increase to dangerous levels if he was allowed to drink any further, waved the waiter over and effectively ended the night by requesting the bill.

Kakashi gave Yamato’s cock one last firm stroke before pulling his hand away to get out his wallet, leaving Yamato achingly hard and shaking. By the time they had all paid and stood up to leave, he had forced himself soft enough that the bulge wasn’t visible through his loose pants.

Gai, Kakashi and Yamato were the last ones to leave the restaurant – giving Kakashi one last chance as they loitered inside the doorway to quickly press his thumb into Yamato’s crotch and give his partner a teasing smirk.

“Good luck lasting until we get home, Tenzou.”

 

* * *

 

Their goodbyes, as short as they were, felt much too long to Yamato. As soon as they had walked out of earshot from the rest of the group, Kakashi grabbed Yamato’s hip firmly and pulled him close to his side, shocking the breath from his lungs. Gai looked over in muted surprise that quickly turned to sappy pleasure as he watched Kakashi plant a firm kiss on Yamato’s cheek.

“Feeling amorous tonight, Dear Rival?” Gai asked loudly, leaning forward to peer around Yamato’s shoulder. “You two seemed like you were chatting a lot during dinner, as well.”

Even knowing Gai well enough to understand that his words weren’t hinting at anything beyond his straightforward observation didn’t stop the heavy flush of arousal that flew to Yamato’s face at the reminder. Kakashi laughed from where his masked mouth was still pressed into Yamato’s neck and shot Gai a heavy look.

“Well, Gai, I found out something very interesting tonight while you were busy debating Shikaku’s love life,” Kakashi said teasingly.

“Oh?” Gai, still drunkenly oblivious, watched with interest as Yamato grew progressively redder.

“Mmhmm…” Kakashi’s hand shifted on Yamato’s hip to tease just under the waist of his pants. “Our Yamato has an exhibition kink.”

“Kakashi!” Yamato yelped, astounded by his partner’s bluntness. “Don’t say that so loudly!”

The taller man just laughed, pleased as always by Yamato’s embarrassment. By this point they had almost made it halfway home, something Yamato’s rapidly tightening pants made him grateful for. On Yamato’s left, Gai recovered from his initial shock and was turning nearly as red as Yamato was.

“You- you? Were you two?” Gai’s scandalized voice dropped down into what he probably thought was a whisper. “Were you being _intimate_ at the restaurant?”

Kakashi’s sharp laugh smothered Yamato’s humiliated whine as he brought his hands up to cover his burning face. He was suddenly very thankful that Gai hadn’t caught on while they were still drinking.

“Not _overly_ intimate, no. Just a bit of fondling,” Kakashi said blandly. “Yamato said he wanted to wait for you so he didn’t cum.”

At this Gai’s eyes filled with tears and he placed one of his trembling hands over his chest, clearly touched. Yamato took his hands from his face so that he could reach out and grab the wrist of Gai’s free arm.

“Yamato… I’m honored that you would be so considerate of me,” Gai said, voice choked. “But please, if the situation ever arises again, do not withhold yourself on my account.”

Yamato inhaled sharply at the visuals of the implication and shivered as Kakashi let out a considering hum. The trio turned a corner and Kakashi’s apartment came into view, sending the already thick tension between them up to a new level.

“T-Thanks, Gai,” Yamato managed to force out, by now fully hard and desperate for the warmth he felt from Kakashi’s hand on his hip to be applied elsewhere.

Their pace picked up as they made their way up the stairs to Kakashi’s apartment, arousal hurrying their movements and creating an aura so thick that Yamato was afraid they’d be arrested if someone so much as glanced at them out a window. By the time the three of them made it to Kakashi’s door, the usually composed man was fumbling to undo his wards as quickly as his tipsy hands would allow.

Gai had started petting Yamato’s nape halfway up the stairs, and his huge hand was now cupping around Yamato’s overheated skin as he dug his blunt nails into the short hair at the base of Yamato’s skull. As Kakashi unlocked the door, Gai gently pressed Yamato into the wall and leaned down to nuzzle and mouth at the side of his neck. Yamato gave up trying to hold in his heavy breaths when Kakashi looked over at the two of them and cursed softly. The thought of someone coming out of their apartment and finding them there was making Yamato impossibly more aroused, but he’d been on edge for almost three hours by now and was growing too impatient to truly appreciate it.

“Stop _looking_ at us and let us in already,” Yamato hissed between pants, trying to ignore the way Gai’s thighs were pressing against his own.

Kakashi nodded hurriedly and jerked open the door at last, reaching back to grab Gai and pull him inside as well. Yamato scrambled to follow, barely remembering to close and lock the door behind him. As soon as they were all inside, Kakashi made a direct path to his bedroom, leaving Gai and Yamato to trail quickly after him. They stumbled through the darkened apartment, still slightly drunk and giddy with anticipation. Yamato entered Kakashi’s familiar bedroom last, smiling softly as he let Gai pull him towards the large bed where their other partner was already waiting.

“I was surprised when I found out why you were acting so strange in the restaurant,” Kakashi murmured, his hands reaching up to pull Yamato towards him by his shoulders. “You always seem so vanilla I’d honestly just assumed you didn’t have any kinks at all.”

Yamato blushed brightly, humiliated for what felt like the hundredth time that night, and felt Gai’s warm hands shift up the curve of his lower back as the two of them settled onto the bed.

“It’s not something I ever felt I could bring up in casual conversation,” Yamato defended.

“Well, are there any other secret kinks you’ve been hiding from us?” Kakashi said teasingly. “Or are you just into fucking in public?”

Gai laughed exuberantly and the whole bed shook.

“We all know our Kakashi has some of the wildest interests in all of Konoha – don’t feel embarrassed to tell us what you desire!”

“I don’t think that roleplaying is _that_ wild,” Kakashi protested, his lips pulling into a pout that made his mask crinkle slightly.

“No, I don’t have any secret kinks, thank you for asking,” Yamato interrupted before he could be teased any further.

Thankfully, Kakashi was stopped from speaking again when Gai scooted forward so that Yamato was pushed into nearly sitting on Kakashi, the weight of Yamato’s hands coming out to steady himself on Kakashi’s chest sending a gust of air out from behind his mask. Kakashi lay spread out between Yamato’s folded knees while Gai kneeled directly behind him, the larger man’s hands tugging up Yamato’s shirt to reach the skin-tight spandex underneath. Yamato let out a small sigh as Gai’s firm grip pushed him down until his neglected cock rubbed against Kakashi’s stomach.

“Fuck, we have too many clothes on. Gai, could you?” Kakashi said.

Yamato didn’t turn to see if Gai nodded or not, too focused on the way that Kakashi’s heaving breaths shifted the layers of material between his lean abdomen and Yamato’s erection. After a short struggle that ended with Yamato’s head protector being jostled off, Gai managed to remove both Yamato’s loose fitting shirt and the tighter top he had on underneath. By the time Yamato’s chest was bare, Kakashi had already removed his own hitai-ate and loose shirt, revealing his bright left eye.

Yamato couldn’t help but chuckle when Gai ignored his own clothes in favor of leaning down to fumble off Yamato’s sandals.

“You too, Gai,” Yamato reminded him softly.

“Ah, of course!”

While Gai quickly peeled off his leg warmers and green spandex, Kakashi threw his tight undershirt to the floor, his bare face showing off heavily flushed cheeks and a pleased grin. His right eye shone a luminescent red in what little light came in through the shuttered window as he peered over Yamato’s shoulder to watch Gai’s highly trained, athletic body struggle to remove the lower half of his spandex.

“Hmm, I’m kind of sad that you didn’t get to join in at the restaurant, Gai,” Kakashi said as he began to undo the clasp on Yamato’s pants. “It was rather cute watching Yamato try to keep quiet while all of our friends were watching.”

As though to prove his point, Kakashi reached in past Yamato’s open fly to firmly cup the bare skin of his swollen cock and smiled wider when the younger man let out a long whine, unable to hold back when he was finally given the direct touch he’d been craving for hours. Gai visibly tensed at the sound and rushed to tug his bodysuit free from his ankles, throwing the fabric carelessly to the floor so that his hands were free to resume their path up Yamato’s sides.

“Fuck, Gai help me get his pants off,” Kakashi grunted, his hands now shoving uselessly at Yamato’s waistband.

“Right, let me just-“

Yamato squawked when he was suddenly lifted into the air and Kakashi’s hand was wrenched sadly from his dick, Gai’s strong arms easily holding Yamato’s weight so that his knees just barely grazed the bed-sheets. Kakashi quickly and efficiently used the opportunity to strip off Yamato’s pants, leaving Kakashi the only one still half-clothed.

As soon as Gai set Yamato back down on the bed, he pushed forward onto his knees and bracketed Kakashi’s face with his forearms, removing his weight from Kakashi’s lower half.

“Lift your hips, My Love,” Gai said from behind Yamato, impressively quick to catch on.

Kakashi complied readily, allowing Gai to strip him from the waist down in record time. While Gai was busy with Kakashi’s pants, Yamato leaned down to softly take his partner’s lips with his own, knowing without needing to look that Kakashi’s sharingan was busy recording and saving the image of Yamato’s closed, pleased eyes for when he needed it later.

Yamato jumped slightly when he felt Gai’s hands clasp on his hips and reluctantly broke away from Kakashi’s mouth.

“What do you want, Yamato?” Gai asked.

An excellent question. Yamato considered the relaxed form of his light-haired partner beneath him as Gai rubbed circles into his lower back.

“Well, I know I want you in me,” Yamato started, gaining a small thrill of pleasure from Gai’s strangled moan. “But what do you feel like tonight, Kakashi?”

Rather than answering immediately, Kakashi hummed and brought his hands up to follow Yamato’s chest as the smaller man pulled away to his original position on Kakashi’s stomach. He stroked down Yamato’s sides until his hands met Gai’s, their hands stilling there for a moment as Kakashi weighed his options.

“I’m not really feeling up to penetration tonight… do you wanna fuck my thighs and then eat me out, maybe?”

Yamato nodded eagerly and held still in anticipation as Kakashi brought one of his hands up to his mouth to lick a long stripe down his palm, mouth opening to reveal the flash of his elongated canines. When his hand finally returned to wrap around the base of Yamato’s erection, it was wet enough to soften the pull of Kakashi’s calloused fingers. 

“Lube, My Love?” Gai said from behind Yamato, his words short and to the point as they always were when he was aroused.

Kakashi’s mouth twisted impatiently and he reached up with his free left hand to pull the little bottle out from under his pillow. When Yamato snorted, Kakashi twisted sharply with his right hand and took great relish at the shiver that ran through his partner’s body. Gai brought his hand up to effortlessly catch the lube when Kakashi tossed it to him over Yamato’s shoulder.

“Thanks!”

He popped open the bottle and squeezed a liberal amount of the clear fluid onto his hand before letting the bottle fall to the sheets. Yamato’s pulse thrummed headily and he unconsciously leaned in towards Kakashi to give Gai better access, pushing his cock further into Kakashi’s hand in the process.

“Are you ready?” Gai asked.

“I’ve been ready for _hours_ , Gai, finger me already,” Yamato snapped before immediately regretting his tone. “…Please.”

Thankfully Gai found his impatience amusing and wasted no time in bringing his fingers to Yamato’s ass, one hand spreading him while the other pressed cold lube to his entrance. Yamato whined and shivered as Gai teased a single circle around the muscle before pushing in firmly. From under him, Kakashi spread his legs slightly and forced Yamato’s thighs to part wider as well, allowing Gai to insert the entirety of his middle finger in one smooth thrust. Yamato moaned softly and leaned forward further, dragging his hands up from where they were fisted at his sides to rub Kakashi’s chest.

Kakashi grunted out a strained “ _Tenzou_ ” as the younger man stroked his thumbs firmly at the scars curving under his pectorals, massaging the sensitive flesh before moving upwards to tease and pinch Kakashi’s nipples. Yamato’s hands paused for a short moment when Gai slipped a second finger in beside the first, but a single jerk from Kakashi’s hand on his cock was enough to drag him back to the attention he was giving to Kakashi’s chest.

“Could you- mm-“ Kakashi swallowed thickly. “Y’know…”

After a few moments of silence it became clear that he wasn’t intent on continuing.

“What, so you’ll talk about my kinks in public but can’t even tell me what you want in bed?” Yamato huffed, his words softened by the way he rolled Kakashi’s nipples in his fingers.

“It is rather rude of you, Kakashi. Being straightforward and unashamed of your desires is what Love is all about!” Gai called out over Yamato’s shoulder.

Kakashi’s aroused flush darkened and his lips twisted into a pout as he squirmed under Yamato. From behind him, Gai’s fingers sought out and grazed the smaller man’s prostate teasingly as he pressed an open-mouthed kiss onto Yamato’s neck.

“Go on – what do you want? I can’t read minds, you know.”

As Yamato purposefully stilled his hands, Kakashi let out a low whine and arched his back in an effort to get more pressure on his chest. Even as Kakashi’s hand stopped its gentle strokes on Yamato’s cock in retaliation, the sensation of Gai guiding in a third finger was enough to keep him satisfied. Realizing this, Kakashi slumped back down on the bed and turned his head away petulantly.

“… bite me.”

“Ah, well why didn’t you just say so?” Yamato said, his mouth twisting to try and contain a smile.

Kakashi’s stubborn pout stayed firm until a warm mouth latched onto his right nipple, Yamato’s teeth immediately finding and tugging on the pink skin. His other hand busied itself scratching irritated lines down Kakashi’s sides, dragging out a whine from Kakashi that sent a shiver up Yamato’s spine.

Gai hummed and shifted on the bed as he continued to slowly pump his fingers in Yamato’s ass, startling Yamato when he felt Gai’s warm tongue run along the rim of stretched muscle. He broke away from where he was leaving bites on Kakashi’s chest to pant heavily.

“Oh fuck, Gai-“

A moan interrupted Yamato as Gai’s tongue slipped in alongside the larger man’s fingers, filling and stretching him wide. The sound of Gai snapping the lube back open roused Kakashi into action and he began to shift between Yamato’s spread knees.

Kakashi propped himself up on his elbows, pressing Yamato’s forehead into his chest and giving himself a great view of Gai enthusiastically rimming Yamato while stroking his own dick. It took a bit of flexibility and maneuvering before Kakashi was able to slip his legs out from under the other two men.

“Is he ready, Gai?” Kakashi asked.

Gai pulled away from Yamato’s ass to grin brightly.

“Yes! He is quite well stretched,” he wiggled his fingers to prove his point. “My Dear, do you agree?”

“Yes, fuck, _finally_ ,” Yamato said, lifting himself off from Kakashi’s chest so that he could look over his shoulder.

As he pulled out his fingers and shifted his slick hand to grasp Yamato’s hip, Gai shifted forward in order to catch Yamato’s lips in his own. As they slowly kissed, Gai leaned his hips forward so that his thick cock rubbed wetly on the small of Yamato’s back. For a moment Kakashi relaxed and just watched, his expression fond as his sharingan whirled lazily.

When they finally broke apart, both Yamato and Gai were breathing heavily from the friction of Gai thrusting into Yamato’s back. Yamato gave Gai one last peck before turning back towards Kakashi and meeting his gaze.

“Do you want me to hold your legs, Kakashi?” Yamato asked fondly, already anticipating the answer.

Kakashi laid back onto the sheets and curled his legs up towards his chest, his arms resting lazily at his sides. He smiled innocently up at Yamato and wiggled until he was comfortable.

“Could you hold them for me, please?”

“No problem,” Yamato smiled.

While Yamato brought up one hand to hold Kakashi’s thighs together from under his knees, Gai guided his cock with his free hand until the head caught on the rim of Yamato’s entrance. Yamato’s dick throbbed and he was suddenly reminded of the three hours he had spent on edge.

“Gai, please, come on,” Yamato whined, feeling Gai tease the tip just inside the muscle only to pull back out again.

“Of course, My Dear,” Gai laughed.

He then thrusted forward in earnest, the hot press of his cock spreading Yamato open and pinning him against Kakashi’s thighs. The long, dedicated attention that Gai had spent prepping Yamato made the penetration smooth and painless, reaching deep inside and making both of them moan loudly in pleasure.

“Fuck,” Gai hissed, both hands now wrapped bruisingly tight around Yamato’s hips.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Yamato chanted breathily.

Gai stilled once he was fully sheathed inside of Yamato, the pulsing heat sending waves of pleasure through Yamato that forced his eyes shut. Kakashi’s legs squirmed a bit in his grip until his crossed ankles were resting over Yamato’s left shoulder. He then slithered a hand behind himself to gather the wetness there and used it to slicken Yamato’s dick, wrenching a low whine from the smaller man’s throat.

“Watching you take Gai’s dick almost makes me wish I was the one being fucked,” Kakashi murmured softly, his hand still working on Yamato’s erection. “… maybe next time.”

Kakashi tugged Yamato forward by his cock until it slipped between the soft skin of Kakashi’s thighs, only a few inches above his crotch. The dual sensations of being dragged from Gai’s cock and the warm pressure on his own dick made Yamato release a hoarse shout, his fists clenching tightly as he fought to keep from cumming immediately.

“How is it, Yamato?” Gai questioned tightly.

“It’s-“ Yamato heaved in a breath and forced his eyes back open. “It’s good.”

Gai hummed thoughtfully and stroked his thumbs into the divots in Yamato’s lower back. The smaller man felt himself relax from a combination of Gai’s warm breath on the back of his neck and the muscled thighs pressing against his own. For a beat he focused all of his attention on the hot stretch of Gai’s erection still halfway penetrating his ass and let the arousal sizzle through him. Gai broke him out of his pleasured daze with a snort.

“Just good, then? I think we can manage better than that.”

Without pause, Gai suddenly moved his left hand from Yamato’s hip to grasp him firmly by the back of his neck. Yamato was able to let out a single gasp of surprise before Gai pulled out completely and slammed back in, immediately setting into a hard and fast pace.

“Fuck, _Gai_!” Yamato choked out, stars blooming in his vision as he was thrust repeatedly into Kakashi’s thighs.

From under him, Kakashi watched Yamato’s expression carefully as Gai pounded into him. The sounds of Gai’s hips hitting Yamato’s ass and the wet rhythm of Yamato’s cock sliding between Kakashi’s thighs were nearly loud enough to drown out Gai’s sharp grunts and Yamato’s weak moans. After a few moments Kakashi finally spoke.

“I think you need to aim a bit lower, Gai,” he said.

“Ah, you think so?”

Gai’s hand tightened slightly on Yamato’s nape before he pulled his lover backwards and forced his back to arch into Gai’s broad chest. On the next thrust, the tip of Gai’s cock slammed directly into Yamato’s prostate and he let out a near wail at the sudden increase in pleasure.

“You were right! That’s my Rival, sharp as always!”

Yamato could barely hear, let alone understand the voices of his two lovers chatting as Gai’s aggressive pace sent a near constant stream of pleasure shooting through him.

“Gai, what have I told you about calling me that in bed? I swear, you do it just to bother me,” Kakashi scolded with exasperation.

“Oh! So sorry My Love, it just slipped out,” Gai said in between grunts. “You know I would never purposefully disobey you.”

Yamato whined tightly, the heat swelling up in his groin to near bursting – he could feel that he was close. Kakashi’s sharp eyes spotted the way that Yamato’s abdomen clenched and he parted his thighs in order to wrap a calloused hand around Yamato’s erection.

“C’mon, Tenzou,” he urged.

Kakashi’s hand worked fast and tight on Yamato’s cock in time with Gai’s thrusts, and it took only a few moments for the pleasure to crest and overtake him completely. Yamato came with a shout, shooting thickly onto Kakashi’s stomach and clenching around Gai’s cock as he pushed in to apply a firm, steady pressure to Yamato’s prostate. Kakashi’s hand continued to slowly stroke Yamato, drawing out his orgasm until Yamato’s voice cracked and he was sobbing hoarsely from the overstimulation.

After Yamato slumped limply back onto Gai’s chest, Kakashi pulled away his hand and watched as Gai slipped his cock out and twisted Yamato until the shaking man was cradled on one of his broad shoulders. Gai carded his dry hand through Yamato’s hair and pressed kisses to the corners of his eyes where tears were forming.

“You did so well, My Dear,” Gai praised, his deep voice rumbling in his chest and causing vibrations to thrum down Yamato’s side. “That was… intense.”

Yamato laughed softly and reached up with one hand to tug at the coarse hair covering Gai’s chest. The jittery aftershocks of the intense orgasm began to recede to a pleasant hum as Yamato took deep, slow breaths.

“Hmm… it was. It was very good,” he mumbled through tingly lips.

“ _Very_ good, this time! High praise!” Gai boomed, sending both of his partners a dazzling grin.

From his position below them on the bed, Kakashi rolled his eyes and looked pointedly at Gai’s still very hard dick. Kakashi shifted his thighs from where they were resting on Yamato’s right hip until his feet were planted firmly on the bed.

“Alright, come here, you,” Kakashi said. “Let me suck your dick.”

“Y-yes, Kakashi,” Gai said thickly.

Yamato pulled away from Gai’s chest so that the bigger man could slide tipsily off the bed and make his way up to where Kakashi’s head lay waiting. As Gai climbed back up and settled himself above Kakashi with his thighs cradling his lover’s head, Yamato lowered himself down in between Kakashi’s legs until his face was hovering just above Kakashi’s crotch.

“Is this okay, My Love? I don’t want you to choke,” Gai fretted, one hand on his swollen cock while the other cradled Kakashi’s face tenderly.

Instead of answering, Kakashi just rolled his eyes again and craned his neck upwards until he was able to catch the head of Gai’s cock in his mouth. Gai let out a low whine as Kakashi sucked shallowly on the tip, one of his hands reaching up to grab blindly onto Gai’s hips and pull him forward until Gai was drawn halfway into the wet heat of Kakashi’s mouth.

Yamato’s attention flickered between Gai’s expression of pure bliss and the way that Kakashi’s mouth fell open wide to carefully lick around Gai’s girth. The level of ease and expertise in how Kakashi took Gai deeper into his throat without letting his sharp teeth get in the way spoke volumes about Kakashi’s dedication to his long-time partner’s pleasure. Yamato smiled softly before bracing his arms around Kakashi’s hips and cupping his hands on the tops of Kakashi’s thighs, encouraging them to fall further apart for better access.

Kakashi’s back arched slightly and he moaned around Gai’s cock when Yamato’s tongue made contact with the bottom of Kakashi’s entrance, the warm muscle stroking upwards firmly through the slick folds and delving in shallowly. As Yamato continued to tease, applying a firm pressure to everywhere but Kakashi’s clit, Gai thrusted slowly and deeply into Kakashi’s mouth as he stroked his thumbs into Kakashi’s cheeks.

“Fuck, Kakashi. How are you always so good at this?” Gai whined, his chest heaving with the effort of keeping his thrusts controlled.

It took only a few minutes for Gai to stutter to a stop, his cock still pressed deep into Kakashi’s throat as he released with a choked moan. He held himself still for just a beat as Kakashi swallowed around his cock before he withdrew to let Kakashi gasp for air. Kakashi’s eyes were glazed over with satisfaction as he licked his lips and smiled sharply.

Yamato watched Gai reposition himself so that he could draw Kakashi into a deep, slow kiss before he leaned back down and latched his mouth directly onto Kakashi’s clit. The older man let out a muffled yelp into Gai’s mouth as Yamato sucked firmly, his thumbs pressing down into the sensitive flesh just above Kakashi’s hip bones.

“So beautiful, My Love,” Gai whispered against Kakashi’s lips before leaning forward so suck at Kakashi’s neck.

A hum rose in Yamato’s throat that sent vibrations through his tongue directly into Kakashi’s clit, and the harsh pants and whines he was making signaled his nearing orgasm. Gai and Yamato made eye contact across Kakashi’s panting torso before the both attached back onto Kakashi – this time using their teeth.

Kakashi didn’t make any noise as he came, his jaw clenched and his eyes wide as Gai’s blunt teeth sunk into his neck and Yamato bit down gently on his clit. He remained tense and trembling for the few moments that his two lovers withdrew their teeth and mouthed gently at the sore flesh. After Kakashi’s body relaxed again, he brought up one of his shaky arms to push Yamato away from his groin and he rolled tiredly towards the divot where the edge of the bed met the wall.

“I am… so tired now……” Kakashi mumbled into the sheets.

Even Gai didn’t have the energy to do more than chuckle sleepily. Yamato managed to drag himself off the bed in order to grab the roll of toilet paper Kakashi used as tissues from the floor, using them to perform a very lackluster cleansing of his hands and crotch. He then sat back heavily on the bed and tugged off a bit of the paper to gently wipe down Gai’s hands, relishing in the soft quiet of breathing and shifting sheets in the aftermath of the past three hours spent in near constant arousal.

Gai took some of the paper to clean off his own crotch, allowing Yamato to turn his attention to Kakashi. The older man opened one eye to peer lazily up at Yamato as he rubbed gently at Kakashi’s hands and stomach without bothering to offer cleaning any lower. Kakashi hummed in thanks once his hands were moderately cleaner and smiled when Gai shifted down to lay next to him.

“Come here, My Dear,” Gai said to Yamato with the soft grin he only wore when he was sleepy and sated.

Yamato threw the soiled paper onto the floor before leaning in towards Gai’s inviting arm and curling up into his side. Kakashi’s head flopped down onto the right side of Gai’s chest in a mirror of Yamato’s position and fiddled a bit to get the sheet up and over the three of them. Once they were all comfortable, Gai pressed a quick kiss to his lovers’ heads before closing his eyes and near immediately dropping off to sleep. Kakashi smiled at Yamato from across Gai’s chest and reached out with one hand to link his fingers with Yamato’s over the covers.

“So, Tenzou… I have to say, that was the hardest I’ve ever seen you cum. What do you think, was it the edging or the exhibition that did it?”

“Kakashi, go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> other important headcanons to note - yamato has a stupidly high level of endurance and it takes him twenty million years to cum while kakashi is extremely sensitive and will cum in a heartbeat when physically stimulated (also not heavily featured in this fic but gai's kink is being able to service and please his partners in whatever way they need)


End file.
